Akuma
"A swaggy motorbike sure to get your dick heavily bent while riding it." - Description The Dinka Akuma is a motorcycle over-featured in GTA 5. It gives the player speed so fast, they will be flung miles away from the motorcycle once they crashed into something. Because it bents the player's dick, therefore after riding it, the player will notice their pants have a 3D figure which was similar to a snake bending 90 degrees, resembling their bent dick. Design The Akuma's design is entirely stolen from Buell XB12S. It was also a heavier dick-benting machine compared to the Double-T. The bike is often said to be stripped down by the players due to them constantly crashing into objects, therefore it will feature many visual modifications: • Optional front and rear fenders; the bikes may appear with any of the two, both, or none at all; • Optional miniature carbon fibre fairing and rear mirrors; and three seating for gay intercourse and exhaust pipe configurations, including: *A large framed seat with a brake light and twin full-length exhaust pipes mounted underneath, designed for the most homosexual man in the gay intercourse to steal the spotlight. *A medium framed seat with a brake light and a full-length exhaust pipe mounted on the right side, designed for average homosexual men who loves being fucked by the front and the back at the same time . *A flat springer seat with no brake light, and a massive air intake and a short unrestricted exhaust outlet at the engine block, designed for the homosexual man who cannot stand the excitement during the gay intercourse and needs some breath to carry on. Performance This motorcycle is lightweight and have relatively high speeds, making it the perfect motorcycle for the player to speed around and most likely crash into something that flung them far away from the motorcycle. It is also good for getaways, due to the fact that the law enforcements hated gay people so much, the police would chase down any Akuma riders out there, so do not show off in front of anyone or else you will gain a Wanted Level. Locations *Can be bought for $9,000. *Often seen at Vespucci Beach, involving 2-3 homosexual men performing gay intercourse in public. Trivia *The Akuma is well regarded for it's speed and enhancing the possibility of the player being badly hurt after flying from the motorcycle when it crashed into an object. *It was a popular motorcycle among gay people and players who wanted to win motorcycle races badly. **The player will lose the race anyhow because of his dick being bent badly. *Akuma means "devil" in Japanese. **Another reason why this game (and to an extend, this motorcycle) got so famous and popular. You'll find the obvious subliminal message here as stated above. *The Akuma makes a loud vroom when started; if anyone seats in the back, his butt will be burned. *Sometimes, the Akuma encounters a glitch where there's no sound driving it. There's no way to fix this problem because the developers are too lazy. *If crashed several times due to over-speeding, the Akuma will slowly disperse it's parts and degraded the stats. **When it's already degraded so badly, it became a mere BMX bike.